Dare Night
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: NEXT GENERATION. 16 students, 8 groups, 5 tasks, 1 night. Winner gets bragging rights, everyone else gets a night to remember. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Dare Night

**Prologue**

The headmistress sat at her desk, pondering. There were 12 fights around the school that day, 12. The students were jinxing each other left and right. The houses were divided now as much as ever. The headmistress thought it would be different now that the war was over but she was wrong. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins still fought, and now even the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs were going at it. She had to find away to bring the houses together. Maybe she should do something outlandish. An idea hit her. She smiled mischievously, the students would never know what hit them. But she had to do a trial run first, see if it would work.

A/N: My second fan fic. It's based on an idea I got while watching One Tree Hill episodes 2.6 and 4.13


	2. Golden Invitations

**Dare Night**

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP, any of the locations, and none of the character names. _

**Chapter 1: The Golden Invitation**

Rose Weasley stumbled into the great hall late. She like so many other students in her year stayed up late last night doing revisions for her up and coming OWLs. She stumbled into her usual spot at the table and muttered hello to her friends. She wasn't really paying attention to anything else but the food she was piling onto her plate.

"Rose you have an owl" her younger cousin Lily said.

Rose looked up and sure enough there was an owl waiting for her. It wasn't one of her family's owls so she wondered who would be writing her. She untied a gold envelope from the owl's leg. That's weird most envelopes are just white. Rose frowned on the outside It just said her name. She slit the envelope open. Inside was a single piece of paper.

YOU'RE INVITED!

That's all it said. Invited to what? Rose flipped it over to the back side.

8PM, 7TH FLOOR NEAR THE TAPESTRY OF BARNABAS THE BARMY

TELL NO ONE!

Rose looked up. Rose glanced around. She wasn't the only one who had received a golden invitation. Her cousin Albus Potter had one over at the Slytherin table. Alice Longbottom was reading one at the Hufflepuff table. Drew Davis of Ravenclaw had one in his hands. There were quite a few people with them.

"What that?" Lily asked,

"Nothing" Rose said and she tucked the letter into her robes. She had classes to get to, she'd worry about secret invitations later.

* * *

><p>"You've gotten one too" Scorpius Malfoy said. He was staring down at his invitation.<p>

"Yeah, reckon it's worth checking out?" Al responded.

"Sure why not?"

"We've got nothing better to do.

* * *

><p>Eight o'clock rolled around and fifteen students found themselves sitting inside a weird room.<p>

"What is this place?" Theodore Nott asked.

"The room of requirements" James Pottered answered.

"I thought the room was destroyed" Roxanne Weasley said.

"Naw, it mended itself after a few years" Fred, Roxanne's older brother, said. Of course he would know about it. Fred and James were always sneaking around up to something.

"So…it's eight o'clock anybody else knows what's going on?" Susanna Brodrick asked.

The door opened and they all turned to it. Little Colin Creevey walked in. "Looks like I'm late."

"Doesn't matter, who ever organized this is late as well" James said.

"That is because I was waiting for you Mr. Creevey" a deep voice said.

Everyone looked around for the sound of the voice.

A mist appeared in the center of the room and a figure in dark robes appeared.

"What the…?" Everyone pulled out their wands.

"There is no need to attack. I was just making a grand entrance. Welcome to dare night. You sixteen children have been chosen because you're either a fifth or a seventh year about to take your exams and because you're also popular in your houses"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You'll find out later. Tonight is a night to have fun before you leave this place, and it's also a night to see how well you bond with people from other houses."

"What exactly is dare night?" Al asked.

"You will each be partnered up. There are five task, each task must be completed before one AM, so an hour for each task. Each task is worth a different amount if points. The partners with the most points at the end of the task will receive a prize courtesy of the school."

"But if everyone does all five task then won't we all have the same amount of points?" Rose pointed out.

"Some tasks are easier than others, someone may want to back out, and some on some task you'll have the opportunity to receive bonus points. That reminds me, if you wish to back out do it now, or else we shall get started."

No one moved.

"Great, put your name on this paper and it'll randomly pick your partners."

James and Fred were the first to sign up, When everyone signed their names the mysterious person listed the partners. "Rose W. and Scorpius M., Albus P. and Alice L., James P. and Violet Z., Drew D. and Megan H., Fred W. and Susanna B., Theodore N and Roxanne W., Colin C. and Janine F., Nick M. and Emma A."

There were many grumbles about this. Rose and Scorpius absolutely loathed each other. It was well known that Theo doesn't get along well with the opposite sex. Janine Finnigan has a crush on Colin, she just knew tonight was going to be horrible.

The mysterious figure handed out five envelopes to each set of partners. "Let the games begin."


	3. First Task

**Dare Night**

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, or any of the characters. They belong to JKR.

**Chapter 2: First Task**

Scorpius took his stack of envelopes. "Are you coming, partner? Or are you too afraid of breaking the rules?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Rose snapped as the two of them walked out of the room of requirements.

"What's the first dare Malfoy?"

Scorpius opened the first card. "Swim to the bottom of the black lake, read part two when you get to the lake."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p>"James Potter, well I never thought I'd see the day when I'd be spending the whole night with you " Violet Zanibi said as she walked up to him, a flirtatious smile on her face.<p>

"Why not? I heard you get around with everyone else in the school" James said.

The smile left her face. "Don't believe everything you hear. Let's get this over with what is our first task?"

James read the card. "Break into Hogsmeade. That's too east. I can do that in my sleep."

"Yes we all know how amazing you are t sneaking around. What else does it say?"

"Read part two when you're inside the village" James snickered. "Let's make a quick pit stop."

"Where are we going?"

"My dormitory, I need to grab my inheritance."

* * *

><p>"If I had to be stuck with a Potter at least it's the nice one and not the ruddy git" Alice said.<p>

"I thought you are currently dating 'that ruddy git'." Al responded.

"NO! Is he telling people that again? I swear one of these days I'll curse your brother so bad he won't be able to walk for a week. I'll teach him to be spreading fake rumors about me." Alice fumed.

"I guess the rumors about that tattoo are false as well?"

Alice blushed, "Well, maybe some rumors are true. What's our first task Potter?"

Al opened the envelope. "Go to greenhouse 3. Read part two when you get to the door."

"If it has to deal with plants, this won't be so bad. I excel at Herbology" Alice said.

"Well you can lead the way."

* * *

><p>"I guess we're partners than, Weasley" Theo Nott said.<p>

"It looks like it" Roxanne said. She could not think of anyone who would make a worse partner.

"Let's get to this. I never lose and I don't plan on losing at this either so you better keep up to the task."

"You're a cocky bastard aren't you?"

"You're a snarky bitch yet you don't see me complaining."

Roxy pulled out her wand. "Take that back or I'll curse you into oblivion" dare night be damned.

"Yeah, right" Theo just kept walking. Or at least he tried, he suddenly found himself on the floor.

"Apologize"

Theo rolled his eyes. Roxy hit him with the bat-boogey hex.

"Okay, okay, make them go away" Theo batted at the wings flapping on his nose.

"I didn't hear an apology."

"Fine, I'm sorry."

"I don't believe you but we're wasting time."

"What is the first task?" Theo asked getting to his feet. He was red-faced and pissed.

"Go into the forbidden forest. Read part two when you're there."

* * *

><p>"Susanna, Susanna it looks like you got the lucky pick of the draw" Fred sang.<p>

"Always so full of yourself Freddie" she said.

"Who else would I be full of?"

"What's our task?"

"Visit classroom 217."

"What's in 217? Isn't it an empty classroom?"

"Maybe but there is only one way to find out."

_AN: I'm only going to be telling the stories of these five pairs. I might have them run into some of the other characters I mentioned in the previous chapter though._


	4. Doing The Task

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, JKR owns it all.

**Chapter 3: Doing the task**

They arrived outside of the Black lake.

"What does part two say?"

"Get a hair from a grindylow. One per-person. Bonus points if you…" Scorpius trailed off then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked.

But Scorpius didn't stop laughing. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Give it here" he snatched the paper from his hand. "Bonus points if you do the task starkers! What the hell? Why are you laughing? You would have to be naked too." Rose threw the paper. "No bonus points for us."

"No bonus points my arse." Scorpius was suddenly no longer laughing. "This is a team job and I want to win so you better start stripping."

"It's not past curfew someone might see"

"So" Scorpius started taking off his robes.

Rose turned her head and tried not to blush. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Where is all of that Gryffindor courage I've been hearing about? You aren't going to make me do this alone are you? There isn't much chivalrous about you is there?"

Rose turned to face him ready to snap his head off, but when she saw him just standing there naked as the day he was born she blushed and turned away. The bastard knew her too well. He knew she'd never get away with comments like that. She heard splashes of water.

"Come on Weasley."

Squeezing her eyes shut she fumbled with her robes muttering "I can't let him win". When she was down to her knickers she said "I'm taking one for the team".

The water was freezing cold, but it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was getting to the Grindylows. They both used the bubble-head charm. Well the underwater creatures weren't too happy to just hand over some hairs. It took a while and I fight broke out but finally they were at the surface.

The both put on their clothes and Rose cast a warming spell to dry them both off. Scorpius conjured a small bag and he put the hairs into it.

"One down, four more to go."

* * *

><p>James went into his room. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and a piece of parchment from his trunk. He went back outside where Violet was waiting by the fat lady.<p>

"We're working against a time limit Potter."

"It only took two minutes, three max. Besides what I got we're going to need."

"What did you get and why are we going this way?"

"This way leads to a secret passage way out of the school. And what I got is a map."

"A map of what? Hogsmeade?"

James scoffed. "This is the most brilliant map you'll ever see." He pulled out the parchment and muttered "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Vi watched as ink spread across the page. A detailed map of Hogwarts was shown and it showed people and where they were standing.

"It's brilliant"

"Thanks"

"I don't think you made it so the credit can't go to you. Where did you get it?"

"I nicked it from my father years ago."

"James Potter, nicking from his father, who would've thought the famous Harry Potter's defenses could be breached so easily. Maybe you got a bit of Slytherin in you like your brother."

James bristled. "Hey I'm one hundred percent Gryffindor. I have no idea what went wrong with my brother."

"There's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin and there is nothing wrong with your brother. He's cooler than you'll ever be."

"Don't tell me you're crushing on my brother"

"Shut up!"

James pointed his wand at the statue of the humped back witch muttered a word and the statue moved reveling a set of stairs.

"Ladies first"

They walked into Honeydukes silently. Went they left the store they stood together in the middle of the road.

"What's part two?" Vi asked.

James read the card. "Steal two bottles of Odgen's Old Firewhisky from the Hog's Head. Bonus points if you can steal a whole crate."

"Awesome it's time to put your nicking skills to the test" Vi said.

"You know how hard it is to steal from Abe? He is a Dumbledore."

"Not backing out are you?"

"No, but we're going to need a plan."

They discussed the matter for five minutes.

James strolled into the bar. "Hey Abe, can I get a shot of firewhisky?"

Abe was washing off glasses.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"That never stopped you from serving me before."

Abe tsked. "Where is your usual side kick?"

"Fred stayed behind. He's studying for his NEWTs"

"And why aren't you doing the same?"

"No need. I got accepted to join Puddlemere's training camp this summer. I'm only finishing school because it's part of my contract."

Abe gave James a shot, which he downed with ease. When he looked up he saw two fingers floating in the air. He slightly nodded his head.

"Thanks for the drink, Abe." James tossed a galleon on the table. "Oh, and don't tell anyone about Puddlemere. I don't want word to get out yet."

James walked out of the pub. Down the street Violet was waiting with the invisibility cloak in her hand.

"Took you long enough. This thing is heavy" she complained.

"I'll carry it back to the school, then."

"What are we supposed to do with it?"

"I don't know. We'll just drop it off in the room of requirement."

* * *

><p>Al and Alice made it outside of the greenhouse.<p>

Alice read the back of the card. "Get to the end of the greenhouse, grab the get to the Snargaluff at the end of the room. Grab a pod, bonus points if you can do it without bloodshed. That's a bit much isn't it? It isn't so hard getting one of the pods if you're working with more than one person."

Albus opened the door.

"Oh" Alice whispered.

Oh was right. The greenroom was filled with all types of plants. It was like an obstacle course. Not all of the plants were friendly. Al spotted Devil's Snare from out of the corner of his eye.

"Come on, we can't back out of our first dare" Al said.

Together they tackled the obstacle course dodging Devil's Snare, Venomous Tentacula, Leaping Toadstools and a bunch of other things. Halfway through a plant AL didn't regconize wrapped it's way around Alice's leg. She tripped and fell.

"_Diffindo"_ Al said and the plant was cut away. "Are you hurt?"

Al held out his hand and helped her up.

"I'm fine, let's keep moving."

Once they got to the end Al wrestled with the Snargaluff's vines, when he got the thing to open Alice plunged her arm inside. When she pulled out her arm she had a pod in her hand.

"Did you get cut?"

"The vines wacked me a few times but they didn't break the skin" Al answered.

"Great onto the next task."

"We just have to fight our way back out."

Alice groaned.

* * *

><p>Theo and Roxy got to the edge of the forest.<p>

"What does the rest of the card say?" Theo asked.

"Meet an acromantula, get some of its venom. Bonus points if you get more than one vial" Roxy shivered.

"Huh, I didn't know there were acromantulas in the forest. Oka y we better get moving. I bet it'll take awhile to get there." Theo started into the forest but stopped when he noticed he was alone. He turned around.

"Aren't you coming Weasley?"

Roxy shook her head. She wasn't saying no, she was remembering. When she was five she went to her Uncle Ron's birthday party. When he cut the cake a gazillion spiders brust out from it. Roxy remembered screaming her head off. She wasn't the only one. Uncle Ron threw his wife and the way and ran outside all the way to the neighboring village. It was just a joke. The spiders weren't real. Her father, George, managed to create an illusion. That didn't stop her from being scared nor did it stop Molly and Angelina for yelling at him.

"Don't tell me you're scared of spiders" Theo laughed.

"I'm not scared of spiders" she bit her lip, "I'm scared of giant spiders."

Theo laughed. "Come on scaredy cat, I'll protect you."

"I'm not a scardey cat, and I'll protect myself"

"Fine, lead the way then"

"I will"

Roxy stormed into the forest with Theo following behind her. She walked around for a few minutes before saying "Um…I don't know which way to go."

"Let's look for cobwebs or tiny spiders. We might be able to follow them in.

Soon they found a trail of little spiders. They followed them for a while. Roxy noticed when the spiders started getting bigger.

"We don't have to get the venom from the biggest one" she pointed out.

"Only fully matured acromantulas can produce venom"

"How big is a fully mature acromantula?"

"Shouldn't you know this?"

"I've never taken Care of Magical Creatures"

"When they mature they're about ten feet long, three feet high"

Roxy's breath caught. That would be one huge spider, and they probably got bigger. She closed her eyes and prayed that nothing would go wrong.

"Shh"

Theo held his arm out stopping her. Her eyes popped open. She heard it then too hooves.

Three centaurs rode up.

"Students from the school, what brings you to this part of the forest?" the tall one with dark hair asked.

"We're—"

"We were looking for acromantulas as part of a school project" Roxy said quickly cutting Theo off.

"Continue on then" the centaur said.

Roxy rushed away pulling Theo with her.

"We could've asked them for help"

"Never ask a centaur for help. Either they'll give you some vague answer while staying mysterious and aloof or they will take offense and beat you to death."

"You're over exaggerating. I've met Frinze before, he didn't seem like that"

"Frinze was kicked out of the forest and nearly beaten to death by the others. My uncle said Frinze was always different. He didn't just believe in star gazing he'd help change the future instead of sitting on the sidelines" Roxy said.

"Shh, it looks like we've found the nest."

The spiders in the clearing were huge.

"How are we going to get one away from the rest? If we go in there now. They'll attack us" Roxy whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe we should make a diversion get them all to separate and then just stun one."

Theo turned around a giant ancromantula had Roxy and was hanging her upside down.

"_Stupefy"_ it didn't work. "_Stupefy._ Stop screaming you're going to attract the others."

Roxy shut her mouth.

"_Expelliarmus_" the spider was blasted away. Roxy fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm bleeding but I don't think it poisoned me. You think it's knocked out?"

"We should stun it just in case"

Together they pointed their wands at the spider and said "_Stupefy"_.

"Let's hurry up so we can get the hell out of here" Roxy whispered.

They conjured up a set of vials and began to fill them up.

* * *

><p>Susanna and Fred went inside of classroom 217. The classroom only had one desk and on top of it were a radio and a microphone.<p>

"What's the second part of the task?" Susanna said.

But before Fred could respond they heard the announcer on the wireless say "And now two students from Hogwarts will be singing 'A cauldron full of hot strong love' as made famous by Celestina Warbeck.

"You have got to be kidding me" Susanna said.

Fred read the car. "You're live on radio. Sing the song bonus points if you get all of the words correct."

"Are you there Hogwarts students?" the announcer said.

"Yeah, where here and ready to sing" Fred said into the microphone.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Susanna muttered. She sat down. As the song's instrumentals started she took a deep breath and then started to sing. It was totally off key, Fred was being all pitchy. After the second verse she had to admit it was quite fun. When the song was over the dj asked them to do another one, so they shrugged their shoulders and sung 'You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me'.


	5. Brief Intermission

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, the characters, the world, the spells or anything else. Everything belongs to JKR

**Chapter 4: A Brief Intermission**

"What's the next dare?" Rose asked as they re-entered the castle.

"Find Mrs. Norris" Scorpius said. "Too bad it's not after hours yet. She'd just find us."

"Filch's office is one the first floor, we should start there" Rose said.

"All right let's go. Let's make a stop at the kitchens first. I'm starving."

"Dinner was two hours ago"

"So. I hadn't planned on swimming for an hour in the Black Lake. I need to get my stamina back up."

"Okay, let's go."

Rose followed him down to the kitchens. She didn't ask how he knew where it was at. The kitchens would obviously be under the great hall. Rose had never been there herself, though. She always wanted to meet the house-elves.

Scorpius tickled the pear and a door knob appeared. They went into the room only to see two other people there. Drew Davis and Megan Higgs were sitting down eating cauldron cakes.

"Hey how's it going?" Drew asked.

"Fine" Rose replied while Scorpius gave his order to the house-elves.

"We should get going" Megan said. "We don't know who else has finished their first tasks and we'll probably get bonus points for finishing first."

Drew rolled his eyes but he left with Megan.

Scorpius sat down with a beef sandwich and a glass of butterbeer,

"Would the miss like anything?" one of the house elves asked,

"Um…some treacle fudge would be nice" Rose said.

"Okay" the little house elf bowed and the elves began to make her fudge.

* * *

><p>James carried the crate of firewhisky all the way to the seventh floor. He slid down the wall next to the picture of Barnumus, giving himself a moment to catch his breath.<p>

"What's the next task partner?" he asked.

"Go to room 223" Violet said.

"All the way on the second floor? Why can't everything be on one floor?" he sulked.

"Don't you play quidditch? I think someone who spends so much time on the pitch should have better stamina" she teased.

"I'm fine not winded at all" James stood up quickly. "Let's go see what's in room 223."

"Race you there, partner."

"You're on."

James knew the short cuts better than anyone else.

* * *

><p>"I am so thirsty" Alice said. That obstacle course tired me out."<p>

"Let's go to the kitchens" Al suggested.

"You know where the kitchens are?"

"Of course. I've heard so many stories about Hogwarts that I practically knew the whole layout before I got here."

"Yeah I heard a lot of stories growing up. Things seem tame now compared to then."

"For a good reason. But most things haven't changed. There are a set of pranksters in Gryffindor. Gryffindors and Slytherins are still fighting in the corridors. Quiiditch matches still holds the same excitement. There is still all the drama and the rumors that spread like Fiendfyre. And you remember two years ago when we had that masquerade ball at Halloween?"

"Yeah, I remember I went with James. The guy I was originally going to go with ended up in the hospital wing with boils over his whole body."

Al snickered he remembered hearing about that.

"Everyone figured since they were wearing mask they could curse someone and get away with it. There was a big fight in the charms corridor."

"I heard about that the next day. Tell me you weren't there."

"Of course I was" Al said.

The got to the picture of the bowl of fruit. Al tickled the pear and the two of them went into the room. They spotted Scorpius and Rose sitting together.

"I'm surprised you two haven't kill each other yet" Al commented.

Alice got some butter beer from the elves and she ordered one for Al too.

"It came close" Rose muttered.

"We figured we'd join together to get the gridylows, after that all bets are off though" Scorp said.

"Grindylows? We had Devil's Snare and some other plants"

"Hopefully I won't have to do anything else wearing."

"That was just the first task, they're bound to get harder" Alice noted.

"Speaking of we've got a cat to find" Rose said.

"See you Al, Alice" Scorp said getting up.

If we all survive the night" Al muttered.

"Bye" Rose said and the two of them left the kitchens.

"What's our next task?"

Al took the card out of his pocket, "Second task, find the Bloody Baron. He likes to hang out in Astronomy tower after hours. We've still got about half an hour until curfew, but he'll probably be somewhere near there."

* * *

><p>Theo and Roxy got back into the castle. They were currently sitting in an empty classroom. Roxy was healing the cut on her leg.<p>

"Where'd you learn medical magic?"

"From my mother. My father is a big prankster. He'd never hurt anyone with his pranks but sometimes accidents happen." Plus she totally wanted to be a mediwitch when she graduates.

"Got any cuts that need healing before we get to our next task?"

"No I'm good, let's head to the next task."

"Okay" Roxy read the next card. "Go to room 324, you're next task awaits you there."

So the two of them went up to the third corridor.

* * *

><p>"That was fun and not hard at all, what's the next task?" Fred asked.<p>

Susanna looked at the next card. "Break into the potions master's room."

"Awesome" Fred said. "It's really easy I've done it before."

"You've broken into Moon's private store, why?"

"Because they don't have powdered horn of a bicorn nor shredded boomslang skin in the student cupboard."

"Polyjuice potion?"

"Yeah, James and I wanted to know what it is like in the girl's dormitory so we brewed the potion, turned into two girls and tried to get in"

"Did it work?"

"Nope" Fred laughed remembering. "Staircase turned into a slide and we slid down. Then people started looking at us funny. So we spent an hour walking around waiting for it to go away."

"All that effort, wasted" Susanna smirked.

"It wasn't completely wasted. We know that way doesn't work and we found a new way to sneak into the girl's room."

"What did you do? Fly outside the window on a broomstick?"

"Won't work the windows are spelled."

"So what did you do?"

"Get a little help from Moon, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed. I'll try to update twice a day.


	6. Second Task

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.

**Chapter 5: Second Task**

Mrs. Norris wasn't on the first floor. Nor was she on the second. Rose and Scorpius didn't get luck on the third floor either. It was past curfew now, so they had to be careful of Filch and teachers. They're both prefects and decided to make up the excuse of patrolling. They searched all the floors, every empty classroom, the dungeons, the towers, but still they could not find the little cat.

"It's like she is dodging us." Scorp said furious.

"Yeah, it's like we're going up one area and she's going down another" Rose sighed. She had a stick in her side from all the walking.

"It's not like we can just summons her. Wait that's it. _Accio Mrs. Norris._"

"That's not going to work you can't summons beings" Rose chided.

"I know but instead of coming to you, you'll go to them. I'm feeling a tug this way."

They followed his 'feelings' until they got to the fourth floor corridor. They could hear her purring as she patrolled.

"If Filch is with her we'll have to stun him" Scorpius whispered.

"I know."

They peeked around the corner. Mrs. Norris was walking with her back to them.

Scorpius nodded his head and slowly they stepped from around the corner. They crept up to the cat careful not to make a sound. But Mrs. Norris must've sensed them because she turned around. She took one look at them and then shot off to go find her master.

"NO" Scorpius said and he shot stunners after her.

The two kids ran after the cat who had began to meow loudly.

"_Silenco._" Rose's spell silenced the cat.

"_Petrificus Totalus._" Scorpius' spell made the cat go rigid.

"Finally, I guess we're supposed to take her back to the room of requirement" Scorpius said.

Rose didn't answer she was too busy looking at the card. "We never read the back of the card. We would've gotten bonus points if we didn't use magic."

"I wonder how do they know?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do they know if we do the bonus stuff? They know we're doing the task because we have to bring back souvenirs. But how do they know if we jumped in the lake naked?"

"You're right it's not like there are camcorders following us" Rose muttered.

"Cam-what?"

"Muggle device. But I guess they have someone watching us." Rose looked around as if she'd see someone sneaking upon her now.

"Next time we'll make sure we check both sides of the card."

"Right, I didn't do all this for nothing. I have to win now."

* * *

><p>James made it to room 223 first. He waited outside the door watching the map. Violet was nearly there. His eyes scanned the map for his favorite person. Alice was with his brother in the kitchens. He wondered what they were doing there. He checked the rest of the map. Rose and Scorpius were all over the place. Colin and Janine were near the whomping willow. Were they trying to get into Hosgmeade through the Shrieking Shack?<p>

"I should've known you get here before me" Vi gasped. She looked completely winded.

"I might know a few shortcuts" James said. He tapped the map and muttered "mischief managed."

Vi caught her breath and when her voice even out James asked "Ready partner?"

"Of course."

They went into the room. There were two boxes on the front tables.

"What does the card say?"  
>"Put on the clothes in the boxes. Once you put them on, you can't take them off for the rest of the night."<p>

They both went to the boxes. Inside James' was a two piece bathing suit. It was black with pink skulls and crossbones. He also fished out a pair of pink platform boots. He laughed he couldn't help it. How he was supposed to walk in heels? He had no idea but he'd do it.

He noticed to screens in the back of the room. He stepped behind one and began to change.

Meanwhile Violet went through her box. Inside were clothes so small they had to be for a toddler. The shirt was red with a golden snitch and the shorts were a pair of bright gold boxers. There was also a pair of mix-matched socks. One was red with golden snitches and the other was gold with red quaffles.

She changed behind one of the screens. She never wore so much red and gold in her life. She hoped she wouldn't run into any Slytherins tonight. The clothes were obviously too small. Her stomach was showing and the boxers were so tight they were slightly cutting off her oxygen. She tried to put her shoes on over the socks but they wouldn't go on. Oh great she'd have to spend the rest of the night walking around in socks. She hoped she didn't step into anything wet.

When she finished getting dressed she came out and started laughing.

"What the hell are you…?" she frowned. "That's my swimsuit!"

"And you're wearing my pajamas from when I was like three" James said. "How in the hell do you walk in these shoes?"

"I learned how to walk in heels when I was two. No shoe is impossible for me to walk in. Here give me your clothes I'll put them in my purse."

For the first time James noticed her caring a small black purse.

"Have you had that all night?"

"Of course, a girl never goes anywhere without her purse. It has an undetectable extension charm on it."

She stored their clothes away, and grabbed a brush so she could fix her hair. "I'd ask if you want to brush your hair too but I know you like looking scruffy."

"It's not scruffy. My hair is windswept, like I've been flying a broom all day."

Vi laughed "Yeah right" she scoffed.

"Let's get on with the next task."

"What is it?"

"Enter the forbidden forest."

* * *

><p>"Time to continue on Potter" Alice said after she drained her third glass of butterbeer.<p>

"Alright, let's go" Al said. He had the elves wrap up some ginger snaps to eat later.

They went up to the Astronomy Tower.

"What does the back of the card say?"

"Get the Baron to tell you about his life story."

Al groaned. "You know people have tried to get that story out of him before. He'll never tell."

"We will just have to be convincing" Alice said.

The Baron wasn't in the astronomy tower.

"Do you want to go look for him or shall we wait?" Alice asked,

"Might as well wait. We don't know where else he'll be" Al answered.

They both sat down and took a look at the night's sky.

"So how come you won't go out with my brother?" Al asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Because he is so…so…"

"Immature" Al finished.

"Yes!"

"Do you like him?"

Alice blushed and turned away. "Yes" she whispered, but just barely. "But he doesn't have to embarrass me all the time like sending me flowers in the middle of class or having house elves follow me all day singing love songs."

"He's only doing that because he likes you and doesn't know another way of showing it. IF you like him then you should go for it. Don't leave him hanging. He might seem immature now because he's constantly pranking people or dueling in the hallways, but what else is there to do here? When a girl finishes her homework and doesn't have anything else to do she'll gossip. Who wore what where, etc. When a guy has nothing to do he'll either pull off a prank or hex someone in a hallway. That's just the way things are. Once we leave school all the petty stuff stops."

"He's right you know" the Bloody Baron appeared scaring the crap out of both of them who thought they were alone. "Can't judge a guy based on the minor things. You have to look at the whole picture. I loved a girl once" he strolled over to the balcony. "She was beautiful and smart but also fairly naïve. She rejected all of my advances but that didn't stop me from loving her. I did everything I could to impress her. I serenaded her everyday outside of her dormitory, sent her flowers over breakfast, I bought her jewelry but it was never enough. All she wanted was to prove she was better than her mother." The Baron didn't seem to be speaking to them anymore. He looked like he was lost in the past. "One day she ran away. I thought I'd never see her again. Her mother had gotten ill and begged me to find her. I did all I could. It took me a while but I found her hiding in a hollow forest. I begged her to come back with me. If not for me than for her mother. She refused. It made me angry. I told her she was a selfish brat who only cared for herself. I hadn't meant to say it, the words just flowed out of my mouth. She took offense naturally. She pulled out her wand and tried to stab me. Next thing I know I had a knife in my hand and there was blood everywhere. I had killed her. I felt so full of grief that I killed myself. And now a thousand years later and she's still rejecting my advances."

The Baron sighed and slid right through the wall.

They both sat there in silence for a while. Alice was thinking about if it would really be horrible if she gave James a chance. Al had his own relationship problems to think about.

* * *

><p>Roxy and Theo got to room 324. Roxy opened the door and then completely shut it.<p>

"What' wrong?"

"It looks like we're not going to be catching a break anytime soon."

Roxy opened the door again. Inside was complete pandemonium. The room was filled with a load of crap all over. Turned over tables, potions bubbling and boiling over, niffers running around, pixies flying around destroying stuff, the cupboards were shaking, paper all over the floor and the ceilings, things were exploding and it smelled like a giant dumgbomb went off.

"What does the card say?"

"Look for a book called 'Fancy Cat' you'll need it for your next task. Bonus points if we can find 'Charm your own cheese', 'Little people, Big plans' and 'Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts'."

How were they supposed to find books in this wreckage?

"I guess we should start looking."

"Think a summoning charm will work?"

"Nope but you can try it anyway."

"Theo pulled out his wand. "_Accio _books."

The books didn't come. Instead all the papers on the floor rose up and started circling around. Not only did it make it harder to see but once they got in the vicinity of the papers they began to attack them.

"Oh, great, things just get harder."

They searched manually for the books. Rose conjured up a set of gloves. There was no way she was putting her bare hands in muck. She found 'Charm Your Own Cheese' at the bottom of the swamp. Theo saw 'Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts' about to be ripped apart by a set of pixies. It was crazy hectic. Rose had to take off her anklet when a couple of nifflers tried to eat her feet off. Rose was standing on an over turned table when she decided to open the cabinets.

"I found 'Little People, Big Plans'" Theo shouted.

"_Alohamora_"

The cupboards opened and out came spiders.

"More damn spiders? _Stupify! Stupify!_"

"They're not spiders! _Riddikulus!_ They're boggarts."

Together they got rid of all the bogarts.

Inside the cupboard was 'Fancy Cat'.

* * *

><p>Breaking into the potion master's room was easy. A simple <em>Alohamora<em> did the trick.

As soon as Fred shut the door behind himself and Susanna flames erupted creating a barrier around the room.

"Uh oh, what does the card say?"

Susanna flipped the card over so she could read the back. "On the table in the center of the room are ingredients to make potion that'll allow you to walk through fire and leave the room. Better hurry because every two minutes and the fire will grow. If you get the potion wrong you will be poisoned, don't worry there are antidotes sitting on the professor's desk. Have fun the clock is ticking. Bonus points if you get it right on the first try. Merlin's beard I have no intentions of dying in this classroom, tell me you're good a potions."

"I got an 'E' in my NEWTs" Fred said worriedly. "It doesn't matter let's get to work." Fred was thinking things were no longer easy.

They went to the desk to make the potion. Their first attempt failed. The potion somehow melted to cauldron and the contents spilled out onto the floor.

"_Scourgify_" the stuff on the floor disappeared.

"_Reparo"_ Fred fixed the cauldron.

Their second attempt seemed to go well until Fred took a swallow of it and immediately started puking.

The classroom was getting unbelievably hot. It was sweltering. It was hard to even breathe and Susanna had already sweated her hair out. It was frizzy and everywhere. Fred's skin was tanning from the heat.

"This is it, I've got it" she said.

She took a swallow of the potion and Fred did too. They felt instant coolness. It worked. They ran straight for the door, happy when they didn't get burnt. They collapsed outside.

They took deep breaths of the clean air. Fred looked back in the room, they had left the door open. The fire was gone. There were no scorch marks and no smoke. It was almost as if the fire never existed in the first place.

So much for this is going to be easy.


	7. The Third Task

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter.

**Chapter 6: The Third Task**

"Alright, Rosie, what's our next task?"

"Don't call me Rosie."

"Only Al is allowed to call you Rosie?"

"Al doesn't call me Rosie. Is he calling me Rosie behind my back? The bastard. I'm going to start calling him by his middle name. I know how much he hates it when James does it."

"Rosie?"

"Yes"

"The task"

"Oh, right" she pulled out the note cards, "go to the dungeons enter the second dungeon on the right. You'll know you're in the right place if you see ghost. Read part 2 when you get there." Rose tucked the cards away. "Come on Scor."

"Scor?"

"Do you like Scorp better?"

"Neither"

"Scor it is"

They went down to the dungeons, they didn't have to wait long until they ran into ghost.

"It's so cold" Rose said who could take two steps without accidently walking into a ghost.

"It looks like we're gate crashing a party. What else does the note say?"

"You're gate crashing a party. It's the Fat Frair's deathday. Grab a souvenir, some ghost cuisine. Bonus points if you eat some without throwing up." Rose looked puzzled. "Ghost can't eat."

"They must have some sort of food here."

"It's been a while since I've seen live ones at a deathday party" a sharp looking ghost said. He was wearing clothes from the 1820s era.

"My mother told me she went attended a deathday party before so when I heard it was the Frair's deathday I decided to pay a visit" Rose said. It's true her mother told her about a deathday party before. But Rose never wanted to attend one. The whole idea seems so morbid to her.

"My name is Sir Lelouch Vi Lamperouge. Here let me show you around. And you should at least say hi to the deathday boy."

Scorpius cut his eyes at Rose. It wasn't her fault.

Sir Lelouch led them around introducing them to different people. It took a while and it seemed like they were introduced to all 300 of the ghost were present but finally they managed to ditch Lelouch.

"There is no way in hell I'm eating that" Scorpius said.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Rose covered her mouth. The smell was revolting. Sitting on a long table was rotten fish, molding cheese, maggot covered meat, fungus covered peanuts. Rose had to turn her head. "Put some in a bag already so we can go."

"Can't believe I'm actually going to touch this stuff" he muttered. Scorpius put a bunch of peanuts in a bag. "Let's go." He took her arm and steered her past all of the ghost.

* * *

><p>James and Violet were walking down an corridor on their way to the school gates. It was taking a bit longer than expected because James was having a hard time walking in such high heels.<p>

"I can't believe you actually walk in these" James muttered.

"They are not that bad."

"Says you, I have no idea how I'm going to manage stairs."

"You could always slide down the railing."

"You do realize I'm wearing nothing but a tiny bathing suit. I'd burn the cap out of my ass if I slid down the rail."

Violet laughed. "That would be fun to see."

"Shhs, someone's coming, quick in here."

James pulled her into a cupboard with him.

"It's okay, it's over now. Besides it was only a Blast-Ended-Skrewt." A girl's voice said.

"Only a Blast-Ended-Skrewt? The thing was humongous. It bit, stung and burned me!"

"Shh, are you forgetting it's past curfew. You don't want to get caught do you?"

"It's much too late for that" sneered the incredibly familiar voice of Arugus Flich. "Students out of be so late. Definitely worth a detention. But first before I turn you in to your head of houses I want to know what you've done to my cat."

"Your cat?"

"Don't play dumb boy my Mrs. Norris is missing and I know it has something to do with you."

"We didn't touch your cat at all."

"We'll see about that."

As Flich dragged them away James and Vi let out the breath they had been holding in.

"Looks like Emma and Nick are disqualified" James said.

"I thought the girl's voice was familiar. Well come on partner, we don't want to be the next one caught."

They walked off the grounds and towards the forest.

"In my seven years here I've never been in the forest before" Vi said.

"Never? Not even in Care of Magical Creatures?"

"I didn't take Care of Magical Creatures. I don't see the point in taking it."

"It's fun and easy"

"I don't like fun and easy."

James opened his mouth to retort but stopped. Maybe he needed to tone down on the snappy comebacks.

Vi saw his mouth open and shut. "What? You don't think I'm capable? Did you know I have the best marks in Arithmancy out of everyone in our year?"

"I didn't know. I don't take Aritmancy. I don't need it. Why are you taking it?"

"Because I like it. And I might need it for the job I want to get when I graduate. I'm not going to be some house-wife sitting on her ass all day taking care of all the children."

James didn't even want to touch that subject. "What does the back of the card say?"

"Meet Grawp. Who or what is a Grawp?"

"Grawp is a who. He is a giant. He lives a cave in those mountains over there, but when he visits the school he's allowed to stay in the forest"

"Guess he must be visiting tonight. Now when you say giant you really mean half-giant like Hagrid, right?"  
>"No he's a giant. He's Hagrid's 16 ft tall half-brother."<p>

Vi froze. "I'M NOT GOING TO GO MEET A GIANT."

"Sshhh" James glanced around. He really should take his map out again and check it. "What's wrong with giants?"

"They're huge"

"You're prejudice against someone because of his size? It's not his fault he was born tall. Well he isn't even that tall. 16 feet is small for a giant."

"16 feet is small? Maybe you don't seem to realize but most people think six feet is tall, he's got an extra ten feet."

"Most giants are 20 ft tall. Imagine being four feet smaller than everyone you grew up with."

"How do you know so much about Grawp?"

"I've met him a few times before"

"What's to stop him from stepping on us?"

"He can't step on us if we run fast enough"

Vi punched his shoulder. "That's so no funny"

"He won't step on us. He's a nice guy, honestly. What else did the card say? Are we just supposed to meet him?"

"We're supposed to bring proof that we met him."

"Great, this should be easy"

"You think everything is easy"

"Things are only hard if you allow them to be" he said in a singsong voice.

"Okay, Mr. Everything-is Easy. We've got a giant to meet. Just know if he tries to step on me or kill me in any way I'm blaming you and I will curse you into oblivion."

She marched ahead into the trees.

"Me?" James questioned following her "I'm not the one who put together this dare night."

"Yeah, but we don't know who that is. So I'm blaming you. I wonder why we were picked though" she trailed off slowing down so he could catch up.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Obviously not."  
>"It's four people from each house. The two most popular from seventh year and the two most popular from fifth year."<p>

"I'm not popular."

"Sure you aren't."

It was hard to walk over the roots and twigs in boots but somehow he managed. He actually thought he was getting the hang of it. He no longer stumbled every few feet.

They moved slowly careful not to awaken anything. That didn't stop things from noticing them.

James grabbed her arm to stop her from walking. He glanced around the trees.

"What?"

He put a finger to his lips. Something was nearby.

Violet looked around and then she sensed it too. Something was watching them. She strained her eyes and ears.

A bright light seemingly came out of nowhere blinding the two of them. They covered their eyes.

"What is that?"

"I don't know."

James put his arm down. "Blimey, it's a car."

Vi stopped shielding her eyes. She blinked. "It is a car. How'd it get here?"

"You don't think…?" he went over and touched the car. "…it is." He moved muck and dirt away from the words: Ford Angelina.

"It's the car my dad and uncle drove to school in their second year."

"I heard about that from one of the portraits. It happened a long time ago, before we were even born. How is the car still running. Aren't they supposed to run on something?"

"I don't know but I wonder if it can still fly."

James opened the driver-side door.

"Oh no you don't. We came to meet a giant and then leave. And that's exactly what we're going to do. If you want to go joy riding around the school you better wait to another night with your sidekick."

"I just want to see if it still flies"

"We are on a time limit" she reminded him.

"Oh okay" James pouted.

They went deep into the forest. It didn't take to long to find the giant. He was making a lot of noise by uprooting a tree.

"Bloody hell he's huge. You're on your own on this one. I'm not going anywhere near him" Vi whispered.

"Scared?"

"Yes, only a fool would see a giant and not be scared."

"Guess I must be a fool then"

"The biggest" she muttered. He heard her.

Getting a few of Grawp's hair was easy. When Grawp noticed James he sat down so he could see him better.

Grawp's English wasn't great but he managed to get his greeting across okay.

Violet watched from the trees. She seemed surprised they looked like they were having a normal conversation.

James plucked a few of the giant's hair from one of his legs. They talked for a bit and then he said goodbye.

"What were you talking about?" Vi asked when James caught up with her.

"He wanted some advice about girls."

"He asked you for advice? You don't have a girlfriend"

"I'm dating Alice Longbottom"

"If that's true then the rumors about me shagging Theodore Nott are true."

"You're not?"

"Hell no, the boy is a pig. I would never"

"Okay I get your point. Let's get out of this forest. We've got two more tasks to do."

* * *

><p>"Okay what's next?" Al asked as they climbed down the stairs from the Astronomy tower.<p>

"Get into Hogsmeade" Alice said reading the card.

"Easy."

"Easy? How are we supposed to get there?"

"Use a secret passageway. I take it from your stunned expression you've never ran into one. I've been sneaking into Honeydukes since my first year."  
>"Seriously?"<p>

"I didn't steal or anything. I always left money in the register if I took anything."

In Alice's book that still counted as stealing but she didn't say anything.

They walked in a comfortable silence all the way down to the statue of the hunch-back witch. "_Dissendium._"

They moved though the passageway.

"How often do you break out of school?"

"All the time. If there is a party we'll nick food from the kitchens but sometimes we'll come here and buy some firewhisky. Also sometime Uncle George sends us letters letting us know he has new products. We'll sneak over to the store get the products and come back."

"Who are 'we' and 'us'?"

"Oh when I said 'we' I meant me and Scorpius. When Uncle George sends stuff he usually sends stuff for James and Fred but sometimes he lets me and Rose know too. What's the task?"

"Steal a crate of canary creams from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Bonus points if you nick two headless hats and wear them for the rest of the night. That's your uncle's shop. Are you worried at all about stealing from your uncle?" They walked out of Honeydukes.

"No not really. If we get caught I doubt Uncle George will be mad, however he'd play the worst pranks on us for about a year."

"No worries then" Alice muttered sarcastically.

They made it to the shop. It was obviously closed, all of the shops in Hogsmeade were closed. That made Al realize how late it was. Time had been flying by so fast.

"_Alohamora_" the door opened, but before Alice could walk in Al stopped her.

"There's a motion sensor spell on the shop." Al thought of the counter curse. He muttered it and then took a step into the shop. Nothing happened and he was sure he did it right.

"What's a motion sensor charm?"

"It's like a caterwauling charm without all the noise. It alerts the spell castor that someone has entered an off limits area."

"Oh" was all she said.

They went into the stock room.

"Headless hats aren't in stock anymore but there should be a few back here as well as a box of canary creams."

"Found the canaries" Alice said and she pulled down a box.

Al rummaged around a few boxes stacked in a corner until he pulled out two top hats. Alice frowned. He put one on her head before he put on his own. She smiled when Al's head disappeared.

"Where did he come up with these ideas?" she muttered.

"I believe he made a lot of this stuff while he was still at school with his twin" Al said.

They snuck back into Hogwarts. They almost ran into Filch who was going on and on about missing Mrs. Norris and knowing she was in danger.

* * *

><p>Roxy and Theo made pit stops at the restrooms. When they met up again he asked "What's next?"<p>

Roxy read the note card. "Break into the headmistress office. Here's a hint. The password is on the first page of the book Fancy Cat. But beware if you get the password wrong more than five times you'll alert the headmistress that someone is trying to break in."

"I guess that's why we needed it.

"I don't know where the headmistress's office is." Roxy said. She was a good girl, followed all the rules hoping to be Head Girl one day, of course she would never be sent to the headmistress's office.

"Don't worry I know where it is at" Theo said and he led the way. They walked to the seventh floor where two gargoyles stood.

"Okay time to play the guessing game." Theo opened the book. They both looked at the first page trying to guess what the password would be. They muttered for a few minutes.

"This book is all abou stupid cats" Theo complained.

"That's it, what' McGonagall's animagus?"

"A tabby cat, isn't it?" The stone gargoyles moved aside.

"Tabby cat, isn't that a bit obvious for a password?"

"Who cares, let's get in, do the rest of the dare and then get out."

They climbed up the spiral stair case.

They entered the magnificent circular office.

Roxy was busy having a look around at all the gizmos on the desk and the sleeping portraits on the wall.

"What's the task?" Theo whispered.

"Steal a tin of Ginger Newts, bonus points if we don't wake any of the portraits."

"Well it's a bit late for that" sneered the portrait of a greasy haired man with a long hooked nose. "What are you doing in the headmistress' office at this time of night?"

"They came for the Ginger Newts or didn't you hear" said the portrait of a man with really long white hair. Roxy's eyes widened she heard a lot about Professor Dumbledore.

Theo grabbed a tin from off the desk and he pulled Roxy's arm. "Let's go before they send for her."

"It was nice to meet you Mr. Dumbledore sir" Roxy said as she let herself be pulled out of the room.

They ran all the way to the room of requirement.

"Think the portrait will tell her we were in there?"

"Yes, they don't know our names so that might help, plus it was dark, they might not have gotten a good look at us."

"Good because I don't want the headmistress to find out I broke into her office. It might ruin my chances at making head girl."

* * *

><p>"Okay Freddie, what do we have next?" Susanna asked as she came out of the restroom. She insisted on stopping there to cool down and fix her hair.<p>

"Find your way off of school grounds" Fred read. "I guess that means going into Hogsmeade."

"You know how to get there?"

"Of course"

They went down to the secret passageway that was getting a lot of attention tonight.

"I hear someone coming. Quick hide behind those boxes" Fred said in the Honeyduke's cellar.

As they crouched down behind the boxes. Fred felt like an egg was cracked over his head as he felt coldness creep down his body.

"Disillusionment charm" Susanna muttered barely loud enough for him to hear.

Two headless people entered the room. Fred frowned was that a box of Canary Creams in their hands? He knew his father shop wouldn't be opened. Those bastards stole from his dad. He went to move but Susanna grabbed his arm.

When the people were out of sight she said "It was probably some people on the dare."

Yeah, Fred was going to find out who was dared to steal from his father and he was going to prank them for the rest of the school year. His was currently working on a new treat. A treat that turned the eater's head into a hippogriff's face when swallowed. Yeah, he'd use that one. Plus it's still in the testing stages so there's no telling how long it will last.

They walked out of the shop.

"So what are supposed to do now that we're outside of the school?"

Fred looked at the card again. "Locate any magical creature and bring it back to the school."

"Where are we going to find magical creatures at in Hogsmeade?"

"I guess we can always apparate. My nan has an infestation of garden gnomes, we can kidnap one of those."

"I don't know how to apparate, I'm only fifteen."

"I'll side-along you. Here grab my arm."

Susanna grabbed his arm. "You do have a license, don't you?"

"Of course."

Fred twisted on the spot thinking of the Burrow. In a second they were standing outside of one of Fred's favorite places.

Susanna was kneeling over, throwing up in the bushes.

"Are you okay? I hope you didn't splinch" Fred said worriedly.

Susanna blanched and threw up again.

"It can be a bit uncomfortable the first time."

A bit? "I can believe that's what apparating feels like."

"You'll get used to it after a while. And then you'll start to wonder how you ever traveled before you learned."

Susanna used a spell to banish her puke.

"Where are the gnomes?" she asked.

"Out in the front garden."

There was a small huddle of gnomes in the front yard.

"We should just grab one, apparate back, and put him in the room of requirement."

"We should disillusion him as well."

"Okay let's go."

They crept up on the small creatures.

Fred grabbed one who immediately began screaming "Gerroff me! Gerroff me!"

"_Silenceo."_

The other gnomes gathered to look around.

"Disillusion him" Fred muttered so Susanna did.

"Cool" muttered one gnome.

"Cool"

"COOL!"

"COOL!"

"COOL!" They all began to shout.

"Time to go before they wake up my grandparents" Fred said. Susanna grabbed his arm and they disapparated back to Hogsmeade.

"I've never seen that many gnomes all at once before" Susanna said as they walked through the passage way back to the school.

"My nan gets irritated with them. I've spent a lot of summers de-gnomeing her garden as punishment for pranks I pulled."


	8. Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.

**Chapter 7: Secrets**

"Okay, what's our next task, Rosie?"

"Let's see, Scor" Rose pulled out the cards. "Good job on making it this far. I'm sure you're probably tired and feel like you need a break so take a seat in the closest empty classroom. This dare requires nothing physical."

"For some reason that makes me more nervous than any of the other task" Scorpius groaned.

They went into the nearest unlocked door which just happened to be the charms classroom.

It was a little windy so Rose grabbed some empty jars from behind the teacher's desk and conjured Bluebell flames to put inside of them.

Rose sat on a desk and Scor sat on one across from her.

"Confession time. If you haven't been getting to know your partner better you're about to. Exchange secrets you've never told anyone else before. And yes, I will be able to tell if you did the task."

Rose blushed. What secret could she tell?

Scorius fidgeted on his desk.

Rose started biting one of her nails.

"So…"

"So…"

"Why don't you go first?" Scorpius suggested.

"I'm thinking, but you can go ahead in the meantime" she said back.

What could she say? There was no way she could tell him that she had a tiny, minuscule, little, microscopic crush on him. He didn't need to know that. There was also no need to tell him that she sung in the shower or that she has a small picture of Gildorey Lockhart on her bedside table at home. She couldn't tell him she found her mom's old school notes and she had been using them to study for her OWLs. He would think she was cheating.

Scorpius was having similar problems. He couldn't tell her he liked the way she looked, especially on those rare occasions where she would fly on a broomstick. He usually told all his secrets to Al but he couldn't think of one that wasn't so reveling. What else could he say? Last year he was the one to slip the potion to the house-elves that made all of the Gryffindor's hair turn green and silver before the big Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game. He remembered how pissed off she was screaming about how dare anyone mess with her perfect red hair. All the Gryffindors were pretty pissed. Over at the Slytherin table we were having a laugh. He had to think of something. Was there something even Al didn't know?

"I made out with Lily Potter once" he blurted. Why did he just say that? You're not supposed to tell the girl you like that you snogged someone else. But it's not like the he expected two of them are going to get together anyway. To him she was just a pretty person to secretly look at.

"It was in the summer when I stayed with the Potters. She just came up too me one night, stuck her tongue in my mouth and said sweet dreams. We didn't mention it at all during the rest of my stay but Harry kept looking at me like he knew what happened. It makes me wonder if he can use Legimens."

There he did it. He said his part and it wasn't even that hard.

Rose fought to keep her face straight. She was feeling oddly jealous but at the same time happy she didn't confess to maybe liking him.

"I dated Nick McLeggen at the beginning of the school year. We didn't tell anyone because my cousins can be a bit over protective. We went out for a few weeks because he kept slipping his hand in my robes trying to fill me up."

There, two can play like that.

Scorpius frowned. He didn't like the idea of someone else kissing his Rose. Wait, what did he mean his Rose? She doesn't belong to him. She can kiss whoever she feels like kissing.

"Great, we did that. I guess it's time to move on to the next task."

* * *

><p>James and Violet re-entered the castle. They went into the kitchens for a little midnight snack.<p>

"What's our next task?" he asked around a mouthful of treacle tart.

Vi took a sip of pumpkin juice before reading the card. "Good job on making it this far. I'm sure you're probably tired and feel like you need a break so take a seat in the closest empty classroom. This dare requires nothing physical."

"Good thing we're already sitting."

Vi continued to read the back "Confession time. If you haven't been getting to know your partner better you're about to. Exchange secrets you've never told anyone else before. And yes, I will be able to tell if you did the task."

Vi frowned. She wasn't big on keeping secrets. She had one big secret but she couldn't tell anybody that. She already told him all the rumors about her were false what else is there to tell?

"I'll start" James said. "My big secret right now is that I got excepted to join the Puddlemere training camp this summer. If I do good I'll be a reserve player this fall, and if I do great I could be a starter. Two of their Chasers are retiring and they're looking for open spots. The reason I haven't really told anyone is because everyone expects me to be an auror like my dad or work for the MLE at least. But that is not really me. I know Al is going to be the one to fill dad's shoes. I just don't want them to be disappointed in me."

"Your mom was a quidditch player too though right? Chaser?"

"Yeah, doesn't help with the pressure at all." He went back to eating his treacle tart.

Violet thought about what he said. She too was being pressured into following her parents footsteps. She remembered talking to Al about it once. Did she think he was going to become an auror? Maybe, but would he join for himself or because his parents wanted him to?

"I'm engaged" she said. "It's an arranged marriage. The guy doesn't go here, he went to Drumstrang. I've only met him a few times. My mom wanted me to get married as soon as I turned seventeen but I wanted to finish school, first. And this year" she sighed, "I have a boyfriend now. He knows about the whole arranged marriage but there is nothing we can really do about it. My mother's marriage was arranged too. She didn't have a choice, I don't have a choice. I really wanted to get a job at the ministry but I'm thinking about running away. I know a few people in Paris that can probably help me out."

James sat shocked. He knew there were some families that still believed in arranged marriages but he never met anyone who was forced into marring someone else. Everyone in his family married for love.

"Did you tell your parents that you didn't want to get married?"

Vi laughed. "That went over well. My mother told me I was speaking nonsense and acting like a child and my father just said 'do what your mother says'. That's all my father ever says." She rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to be like her parents, she just knew it.

* * *

><p>Al and Alice left the room of requirements after dropping of the canary creams.<p>

"Okay time for the next task" Alice said. "Good job on making it this far. I'm sure you're probably tired and feel like you need a break so take a seat in the closest empty classroom. This dare requires nothing physical."

Al raised his eyes. "I'm nervous already" he said.

"It can't be anything too bad" Alice said.

They entered the first empty classroom they could find.

"Confession time. If you haven't been getting to know your partner better you're about to. Exchange secrets you've never told anyone else before. And yes, I will be able to tell if you did the task."

"I wonder how they're monitoring us" Al muttered. He was thinking about it earlier. He had a few theories on that and he also thought he knew who the masked figure who put together dare night is.

"I already confessed a secret to you earlier. I told you I like your pig-headed brother. Does that count?"

"It's a secret. Are you going to act on it?"

"I'm thinking about it"

"Okay for my secret…" he pondered all the things he could say. Al knew quite a few secrets but none were his to tell. Scorpius told him all his secrets, Rose told him all her secrets, Violet told him all his secret. He's more of a secret keeper than a secret haver. What's the one thing that most people don't know about him?

"I am a master at legimens"

"Seriously? So you can tell me what I'm thinking about right now?"

"You're thinking about strawberry ice cream and how much you want some right now"

"Wow"

"I don't tell people. And it's not like I use it all the time. It's something I noticed started happening when I was five. It's easy for me to lose focus and slip into other people's mind. The only people who know are my parents, Rose, Scorpius, and Violet."

"I didn't know you are close to Violet"

"She's cool when you get to know her." Al thought about changing the subject for a second.

"Should we head to the next task?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"Three down and two more to go" Theo muttered.<p>

"Then we'll finally be done" Roxy finished. She ate one of McGonagall's ginger newts.

"So quick to be done with me?"

"I usually don't stay up this late, so I'm a bit tired. But in a way I suppose this is good. My father would be disappointed if I didn't do something fun and adventurous at least once during my school career. What's our next task?"

"The card says good job on making it this far. I'm sure you're probably tired and feel like you need a break so take a seat in the closest empty classroom. This dare requires nothing physical. That doesn't sound good to me." He flipped the card over to the other side and continued "confession time. If you haven't been getting to know your partner better you're about to. Exchange secrets you've never told anyone else before. And yes, I will be able to tell if you did the task."

Roxy groaned.

"Okay, there's a classroom right here, shall we?"

Roxy rolled her eyes and they entered the empty classroom.

Roxy had a lot of secrets, she was full of them. She had to be sneaky in a family that sought out to embarrass her anyway they could. She had a dairy full of secrets that she kept sealed by magic, in a drawer that was sealed by magic and had a caterwauling charm on the lock. People take the mickey when they find out your secrets. Roxy found that out the hard way when she was 5 and had a secret crush on Teddy Lupin. Her brother told her whole family at Christmas during family dinner time. She was so embarrassed. And that Christmas Teddy had came over to visit to. Of course Roxy had gotten over her crush a long time ago. Teddy is a married man now. He married her cousin Victorie.

Roxy paced back and forth in the room.

"Okay I'll tell you a secret only if you promise not to tell anyone"

"I'll do the same"

When they shook on it.

"I'm a virgin" he blurted.

"What?"

"I'm not saying it again!"

"But what about all the rumors about you hooking up with all those girls?"

"Lies, I help spread the rumors and the girls don't ever deny it because they were usually to drunk at parties to remember what they had done the night before any way. So there that's it my secret."

"I'm failing Potions, and I would be failing Transfiguration too if I didn't have someone to copy off of all the time. I have no idea how I'm going to pass my exams" she said in a big rush.

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"No serect boyfriend or anything like that?"

"No I'm not getting a boyfriend until maybe after I get the Head Girl badge. I have to keep my priorities straight."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bit weird?"

"You're just now noticing?"

* * *

><p>Fred and Susanna dropped the gnome off in the room of requirements. It was getting quiet full of things.<p>

They conjured a play-pen for the gnome to stay in so he wouldn't go around messing up other things. Fred noticed Mrs. Norris pacing around in a gate. Her yellow eyes flashed when she glared at him. He turned his head away.

"Two more task and then we're done" he said.

"You sound sad"

"The night is still young" he replied.

"It's nearly midnight. We'll only have one hour left. Speaking of let's read what the next task is." Susanna pointed out.

Fred read the card "Good job on making it this far. I'm sure you're probably tired, pftt, and feel like you need a break, as if, so take a seat in the closest empty classroom. This dare requires nothing physical. Aw nothing physical. I don't want the fun to stop."

"Continue reading."

"Okay, confession time. If you haven't been getting to know your partner better you're about to. Exchange secrets you've never told anyone else before. And yes, I will be able to tell if you did the task. This might be fun after all. What secrets are you hiding?"

"I have a lot of secrets"

"Tell me all of them"

"No, then they won't be secrets anymore"

"Well you have to tell me at least one"

'Why don't you go first?"

"Okay. When I was six I broke my mom's favorite vase and then blamed it on my baby sister. When I was seven James and I accidently set our grandparents' lawn on fire. We said it was accidental magic but we really used matches. When I was ten I used my father's wand to change the color of all of my mom's clothes. She thought my dad did it and wouldn't speak to him for a week. When I was eleven I let off two dungbombs in McGonagall's office. When I was twelve I got my first kiss with Lacey Thomas on the quidditch pitch. On my thirteenth birthday I made my cake blow up in mom's face as she was about to serve it to me. I used to have a crush on Alice Longbottom in our fourth year, but don't tell James that he'll kill me. I once put a box full of spiders in my Uncle Ro's room. He completely freaked out it was hilarious. I went out with Alyssia Delgato last year for about a week, but I guess that's not really a secret. James and I were the ones who snuck into the Slytherin dorms at the beginning of the school year. We put Bulbadox Powder into the shoes of every Slytherin. Al knew it was me somehow. He cursed me so bad I spent three days in the hospital wing. I wonder how he knew it was me now that I think about it" Fred trailed off looking dazed. "Well that's all I can think of for right now, give me a few minutes and I'm sure I can come up with more."

"I think you've done more than enough. My confession is…I've had a crush on you for the past year."

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, of course. Now let's get to our next task." She sped up her walking.

"You can't just drop that and then walk away" he yelled after her.

"Yes I can" she yelled back. "Come on and catch up.

"Where are we going?"  
>Susanna paused. "I have no idea what's the next task?"<p>

A/N: I'm nearly done with the story so it might all get posted today.


	9. Grab A Broom

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 8: Grab a Broom**

"Congratulations on making it to the final task. This task will determine the winner. You all have the same task and the one who does best will get the most points. So grab a broomstick and head down to the Quidditch pitch. There are 200 snitches in the sky tonight. The snitches have numbers inside. Each one is worth ten points but some are worth negative ten. One snitch is worth 150 points. Good luck playing seecker. Beware of the buldgers."

Everyone in their respective places seemed to have frozen for a second, then there was a mad dash for the quidditch pitch.

Fred and Susanna were the closest. Fred went to the Gryffindor broomshed and grabbed his broom while Susanna just grabbed a broom at random. She's put it back before the end of the night. It's not like the owner will ever notice.

Drew and Megan were next, they came from the forest wearing what looked like girl's scout uniforms. Drew grabbed his broom and gave Megan his twin's broom. Megan was a horrible flier. Drew had to show her the proper way to ride a broom.

Rose and Scorpius showed up at the same time as James and Violet.

"What the…?" Rose shook her head it was better if she didn't ask questions. Rose grabbed her broom, she had one even though she wasn't on the house team. Scorpius thought this was going to be fairly easy on him since he was the seeker for his house team.

"I don't own a broom" Vi said.

"Just grab any broom" James said.

Vi grabbed one that said Lightning Bolt like the one James had.

"No, not that one" James said and he put it back. He grabbed a broom and handed it to her. "That was Lily's broom. She put a curse on it so anyone who isn't her tries to ride it they'll wake up in the hospital three weeks later."

They took to the sky.

James figured he was the first person to ride a broom in a swim suit and heels. It was not easy and he had a hard time keeping all his parts in.

"Did you really have to own a skimpy swimsuit? It's hard s hell riding a broom in this" James said as he kicked off.

"You should be happy I almost picked one with a g-string" Vi said and she took to the air leaving James pondering about what a g-string is.

Roxy and Theo popped up next. They caught their breath from all the running they did. Roxy grabbed her cousin Hugo's broom. Theo had his own, he was captain of the Quidditch team.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Fred yelled as he flew by James.

"I HEAR IT'S THE LATEST FASHION IN THE MUGGLE WORLD" James yelled back. He dodged a buldger.

Things weren't as easy as they seemed. Yes there were a lot of snitches, but they were tiny and hard to see. There were light-fairies flying around. They were supposed to be there for help but they were too bright blinding some people instead of making it easier to see.

"Having fun?" Rose asked Roxy. She knew Roxy lacked confidence on a broom.

"Surprisingly yes" Roxy replied. She screamed as she zoomed off hands in the air as if she were on a rollercoaster.

Janine and Colin showed up super late. They both looked really flustered. Janine's hair was all over the place and Colin's clothes had scorch marks. Neither one was good at riding brooms but they had to give it a shot.

At one o'clock exactly all the students felt a certain tug and they disappeared and magically reappeared into the room of requirement. The room had expanded since they first entered. The couches were still there and a table. But around the edges were objects students had borrowed or stolen. A large whiteboard with a chart on it dominated the room. On it were the partners, and how many points they got for each dare they did. There were also pictures of them doing the dares.

"Oi, you" James said pointing at Scorpius.

"Why is our cousin-"

"—naked—"

"—in this picture—" Fred pointed at the picture

"—with you?"

"I didn't make the dare" Scorpius said quickly.

Al and Alice took off the headless hats, which unexpectedly enough hadn't fallen off while they were riding their brooms.

"Why are you two making out in this picture? Was that part of the dare?" Theo asked Colin.

He blushed. "No it just happened."

"Seeing what they made you wear I can't complain about what I am" Drew told James.

"I look like a sexy beast, and you look like the little girl who sells cookies by my house" James said.

"What's that noise?" Rose asked.

Everyone got quiet and they could hear Fred and Susanna signing.

James started laughing first. Everyone else joined him.

"Merlin's beard you two sound awful" James said through the guffaws.

"Shut it James we sound better than you do when you sing" Susanna said blushing. She thought it was live radio, she didn't know it was going to be recorded.

Megan wasn't looking at the pictures she was looking at the score.

"Why are we not in the lead?" she asked. "What about all those bonus things we did and stuff? I don't think the snitch points are added either" she mumbled the last part.

"Who's winning?"

"Janine and Colin."

"Seriously?"

James was closest to the board so he read them off. "Yep, with 450 points. Tied in second with four hundred are me and Violet, my girlfriend and my brother," Alice rolled her eyes, "and then Freddie and Sue."

"It's Susanna" said girl corrected.

"Then Roxy and Theodore have 390, Rosie and Scorpius have 350" "Don't call me Rosie!" "Megan and Drew have 300 and lastly Emma and Nick have 150."

"I wonder why we only got forty points for breaking into the headmistress' study" Roxy said.

"That is because you weren't supposed to eat of my Ginger Newts" Headmistress McGonagall said as she entered the room.

Albus smiled, he knew it. McGonagall must've used some sort of voice disguising charm before.

Most of the people didn't jump to the same conclusions as Al judging by the way they paled.

"Headmistress McGonagall, we can explain everything" Megan said.

"There is no need. I'm the one who put this all together" McGonagall said. She strolled passed the stunned looking students and sat on one of the couches. On the table were her tin of ginger newts. She opened it and ate one. "Surely you guys must've realized that. I bet Al did."

Al nodded.

"What was the point? "Drew asked.

"The point? The point was to bring together people of different houses. It's been a while since a Slytherin and Gryffindor roamed the corridors after hours" she nodded towards where James, Rose, Scorpius and Vi stood, "and since a two people from different houses dated," She nodded towards Colin and Janine. "Since some students let their hair down and took a break" that one was aimed at Megan and Roxy, "Surely you must've realized that I picked four people from each house the two most popular from seventh and fifth year."

Cough "Toldyouso" cough.

Violet rolled her eyes at James.

"Worry not Fred, your father knew someone would be breaking to his shop tonight just as Abeforth knew someone would be stealing a case of firewhisky. I've already changed my password again. Well we might as well get the final scores calculated. Put the snitches you caught in this bag and it'll add up the scores."

Fred and Susanna went first. They put the snitches in the bag. Fred had caught ten and Susanna had caught three. They watched as their score went up then went down and finally stopped at 490.

James and Violet went next. She caught five snitches and he caught seven. Their final score was 500.

Next went Al and Alice. AL managed to catch twelve while Alice caught four. They seemed to have a lot of negatives because their final score was 420.

Janine and Colin went they only managed to catch a total of 3 snitches and one was negative. Leaving their score at 420.

Roxy and Theo went next. Roxy had caught four snitches and Theo caught five. Their total was 460.

Megan had caught two snitches and they were both negative, Drew caught five and one of his was negative too. So their score only went up by ten making it 310.

Emma and Nick were disqualified so they weren't there leaving Rose and Scorpius to be last. Rose had collected six snitches and Scorpius had collected ten. Rose's snitches were all positivity and when Scorpius put his in a dinging sound was heard.

"It seems like someone caught the 150" McGonagall commented. Everyone groaned as their score went up higher than everyone else's. Their final score is 650.

"How did you two manage not to catch any negatives?" James asked.

"We used a spell when we caught them to see the number inside. If it had a negative number we release them" Scorpius said shrugging.

"I hope everybody learned something tonight. Now it's time to get to bed. Don't get caught by any other teacher or Filch. I forgot can someone let out Mrs. Norris. Filch wasn't in on the scheme, he won't be happy with her missing" McGonagall said. "Oh Rose and Scorpius stay behind I want to give you your prize.

Everyone shuffled out slowly.

McGonagall pulled a small black bag from out of her robes. "This is a time-turner, the last one in existence. I'm giving this to you for use of studding for you exams next week. You aren't allowed to use it for anything else. Good night, and good luck on the exams."


	10. Couples

**Chapter 9: Couples**

Colin and Janine held hands as he walked her back to her house dormitory.

James got his clothes from Violet and he went to a restroom to change back. Fred went with him and they laughed as they traded stories.

Megan went straight to be not even bothering to change clothes.

"I don't want this night to end" Roxy muttered.

"So. Let's stay out, walk around find something else to do" Theo said.

Roxy raised her eyebrows. "But we'll get caught."

"We didn't get caught earlier tonight, besides I can do disillusionment charms and make us both invisible."

Roxy smiled and grabbed his hand, "lead the way partner."

* * *

><p>"I've made my decision" Violet said as she walked back down to the Slytherin dorms, hand in hand with Al. "I did a lot of thinking to tonight."<p>

Al waited for her to continue.

"I'm going to Paris."

"Your mother knows you have friends in Paris" Al said frowning. He didn't like the idea of her leaving the country.

"I'll make sure she won't find me."

"I'll help."

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm sure you'll have a ton of other things to do."

Al tugged on her arm pulling her to a stop. "Nothing is more important than you."

She kissed him, and when they broke apart she said "Hurry up and get older. I plan on marrying you as soon as you turn seventeen."

* * *

><p>"Tonight was fun Malfoy, maybe you aren't so bad after all" Rose said as they left the room.<p>

"You either Weasley" he said.

They both started to walk in separate directions before they both added "This conversation never happened."

* * *

><p>The next day when James and Fred left their common room they were surprised to see Alice there. James had been planning all morning long on talking to her. Now was his chance.<p>

"See you mate" Fred smirked as he walked past them.

James took her hand and without any preamble started "Alice Longbottom, will you go out with me? I promise not" "Yes" "to be so immature" "Yes" "And if you don't like me I understand" "James" "But it's just I really like you. Hold on did you say yes?"

"Yes, I did" she kissed him. He pulled her closer, he had wanted this for so long, and now…

"So, we're dating?"

"Yes"

"Okay then" He took her hand feeling like a complete pansy.

* * *

><p>"Susanna" Fred called as Susanna and group of her friends entered the great hall. She paused on her way to the Hufflepuff table. She went to where he was waiting in front of the Gryffindor table.<p>

"About what you said last night."

Susanna blushed she hoped he forgotten about that. She tried to put on a hard front by saying "What about it?"

He pulled her into him and kissed her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to do that."

She had to bite back a giggle. Fred turned and strolled to his table. She couldn't let him get the last word. "Weasely, I got a free period after lunch, come find me."

Fred winked at her.

_A/N: The end. I'm thinking about doing a couple of spin-offs. I already planning one out for Rose and Scorpius as well as Al and Vi. I'm also thinking about doing a one shot for Roxy and Theo. Thanks you every one who read, reviewed, favorited or added this story to their story alerts. Special thanks to _Jessica682 _who was the first to review and made me want to write faster._


End file.
